Tears of a Queen
by AngelWarriors
Summary: She never really expected she would lose her husband, after only a year of marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Tears of a Queen  
**Pairing:** Mary/Francis  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Future-ish, Character Death  
**Author Note/Disclaimer: **Mostly inspired by what Nostradamus says in the pilot. That Mary would be the cause of Francis death, so I decided to take a few liberties with that, compared to how the real Francis II died. Also with a few other matters as well. Also I don't own Reign  
**Summary: **She never really expected she would lose her husband, after only a year of marriage.

When she had first said her wedding vows to Francis she has imagined it would last forever, or at the very least die when they are old and gray, after having several children.

She never really imagined she would be the one to cradle to her husband's bleeding and dying body a year into their marriage because he decided to protect her and their unborn child, from her would-be assassin.

There wasn't a doubt in Mary's mind that her English cousin (Elizabeth I) had been the one to send him to kill her and her unborn child, most likely so she can secure her English crown.

Even though, in her eyes, Elizabeth would never truly be the true Queen of England. She can't deny the fact that if it meant that her husband would still be alive, she would have gladly given up her rights to the English crown.

She vaguely watches the English assassin fall to the ground, from Sebastian blade. While he may have reacted too late to save his half-brother, he was able to react quickly enough to save his queen.

Her brown eyes immediately searched Sebastian's eyes, ordering him to find a doctor. Even though, he made no point denying her request, they both knew it was pointless.

Francis would most likely be dead before the doctor even got there. The wound was to fatal, and he already lost too much blood.

Instead the only thing she can really do is cradle his dying body, and whisper words of comfort and love, and she may have begged a little, as well.

It was a mixture and jumble, and she knows half of her words probably didn't make sense, considering she was a literally a sobbing mess right now.

But she hopes that Francis at least knew that she loved him. That she has always loved him, ever since she was six years old.

She honestly can't imagine loving another man with the same passion and love she had for Francis, with the same intensity.

Because, in her eyes, she had found her soul mate at the mere age of six, and she lost him at the young age of eighteen.

Honestly she knows she is fortunate enough that she and Francis were in love. She has seen quite a few arrange marriages go wrong, where the couple is either bitter or ends up that way. Her In-Laws were a perfect example of that.

"I have always loved you, Mary."

She couldn't help but to sob even more, at his final and dying words. He barely even managed to say her name, before dying in her arms.

"I will always love you, Francis."

**-fin  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **Originally **_Tears of a Queen_** was supposed to be a oneshot, with a slightly hopeful ending (with Mary being pregnant with Francis child), even though she also lost her husband. However, I got a request to continue it, with Mary having their child. Also Mary was three months pregnant in **_Tears of a Queen_**. Also their may be a few inaccuracies regarding post birth care.

**Six Months Later  
**

There isn't a day that goes by that she doesn't think of her late husband.

She will admit she went through a very dark stage after his death. Blaming herself, others (particularly the English Queen), and despite her pregnant state refusing to eat.

It wasn't until she collapsed during the fourth month of her pregnancy, and a particularly harsh but truthful scolding from her mother in law.

However, she knew that Queen Catherine was right. She needed to start thinking like a mother and to start taking better care of herself and her unborn child.

Her (unborn) child should be considered as a gift.

She supposes Catherine was right.

There was a piece of Francis that still lives on, through her unborn son, or daughter, and she will admit her relationship with mother in-law has approved in the past couple of months.

She even admitted why she was so against her marriage to Francis. Even though, she suspects there is a part of Catherine that still blames her for her eldest son's death, she wasn't openly hostile to her.

She supposes her pregnancy ran smoothly; she supposes relied a bit on the advice of other women who have been pregnant. Catherine has been pregnant a few times, and Lola gave birth to Sebastian's son five months ago; however she also consulted with a doctor, as well.

Personally she doesn't know why anyone would want to give birth after spending several hours in pain, just to get the child out.

But she supposes in the end, it was worth it. She has seen Lola with her son, it honestly seems like she is constantly with her son, when she isn't doing her other duties.

She knows she will love her child, as well.

"It's a boy, milady," one of the midwives told her, cleaning the baby and wrapping him in a piece of cloth. "Do you want to hold him?"

She nods weakly.

The midwife gently places her son, into her awaiting arms. She silently studies her baby boy, his hair was dark. Although she suspects that her child would inherit his father's curls, although she hopes he will inherit his father's blue eyes.

"Have you chosen a name for him," another midwife questioned. Even though it is the norm for the male to choose a name. Her husband is dead, and she supposes the duty of giving her a son name falls onto her.

They didn't really talk about names when Francis was still alive. For the most part, he was just happy that she was pregnant. He was probably in the mindset that he would be able to see his child, and figured talking about names can wait until then.

"Yes," she replies softly. "Francis after his father."

**-the End**


End file.
